A Chance At Romance
by Swayzee Sweetheart
Summary: There are two types of love: Epic romance and a friendship that will last a life time. Kendall Knight never felt the need for either. But what happens when Carlos and Kendall crash into each other- literally. Come along for this wild and crazy roller coaster we call love. Buckle your seat belts because this is about to bumpy ride.
1. Prologue

**A Chance at Romance**

**Prologue**

Kendall Knight. Ask the students of Vanderbilt High School who he is. Most would shrug their shoulders and say something along the lines of 'Does he even go here?' Well yeah, he kind of does. He's the boy who can't reach the top shelf of his locker. He's the person that sits alone during lunch. He's the boy you sit next to, but you still don't even notice. He's the guy you cheat off of during that big test in Chem. He's the boy who is always in the library reading a book in the corner. He's the boy who actually indulges in great satisfaction that he's alone and friendless rather than very depressed and on the verge of suicide. He's the boy who you pass every day in the hallway on your way to Algebra. You wouldn't really notice someone who doesn't mind going unnoticed, flying solo, and staying under the radar. He's not an attention seeking whore seeking all of the attention that he can get by doing ridiculous things like Amber Claire. Or a highly depressed cutter who is on the verge of taking the nearest bottle of pills or ready to fling himself off the next skyscraper because no one notices him like Mike Sonly. He was sweet and innocent Kendall Knight. The shy yet adorable cutie who likes himself. And no this isn't a story of 'The Tragedy of Kendall Knight' or 'The Upcoming of An Airhead' No. This is the story of how young Kendall Knight got the man of his dreams and two of the bestest friends in the world. Yes there will be pain and suffering and drama, drama, and some drama on top of that drama. What type of story doesn't? And Yes there will be a roller coaster ride for all involved because some have to face their fears while others have to make a choice. But one of the few things they have in common is that they need to figure out who they are themselves. Not who society wants them to be. Who their friends, family, moms, or dads want them to be. But who they themselves want to be.

Looks can be deceiving. Someone could look all happy and cheery. But on the inside they can be a tickering time bomb just waiting to explode into millions of little pieces. While their smiling brightly in your face they could be crying themselves to sleep every night in their beds. Their laughing, joking, having a damn good time, and just having a ball, they are crying on the inside. When they say ,Yeah, I'm happy' or 'Life's good' that's Morse code for 'No. I'm miserable . Can't you see?' or 'Life's horrible. Why can't I just die?'. Looks can be highly deceiving. I kid you not.

Like I said, this story will be a roller coaster ride for all involved. But in the end, everything always works out...

_Remember... Nothing Is Ever As It Seems..._

__**A/N-** That was kinda deep and sorta angst-y, no? Don't you think? Yes I am starting a new story. Sorry. I'll keep up with Crashed! Promise.

Love yah


	2. An Accidental Meeting

Kendall Knight sat in the very back of the library in a bean bag chair, his nose deep in a book called 'The Danger Zone' by George Patterson. He'd been in that spot for forty-four minutes. The library was completely vacant beside the librarians and Kendall. The fact was that no one came in there during their free period. Maybe go to McDonald's or something. But never the library. That's just the way Kendall liked it. Empty. So no one was there to bother or distract him. Not that it really mattered any ways. He went unnoticed very well.

_**RIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!**_

The bell blasted its usual ear shattering wail signaling Kendall that his free period was over and it was time for him to go to his Lab class. He got up and trudged back to the front of the library to a long maple wood topped desk with marble interior. A women about sixty or even sixty-five sat I'm a leather arm-chair behind the computer which was atop the wooden desk. He placed the book on top of the desk slid it forward to the librarian.

"Hello, Kendall." The librarian said as she slid her glasses up the bridge of her nose from where they were perched at the roof of her nose. "How are you this fine winters day?" She continued as she Kendall smiled shyly at the old women and bowed his head in embarrassment. She smiled and a warm chuckle came cascading out of her mouth as the sides of her lips turned up.

I'm doing fine, Ms. Bell. H-how about y-you?" He asked sweetly in his high-pitched voice. Ms. Bell was one of the few people who knew Kendall. That really _knew _Kendall. Ask her about him and she's likely to smile fondly. She's say something along the lines of 'What a sweet young man. Very bright and intelligent but shy as the dickens, but a fine young lad all the same.' With the look on her face, you'd think she was reminiscing about a child of hers or past love. Then she'd chuckle fondly as if she knew something that you didn't. Anyone who actually knew Kendall personally would probably say 'He's a sweetheart with a beautiful personality and a big heart. Always looking to help others and expects nothing in return.' _or_ 'Such a sweet boy. Always putting others first. He's just a beautiful person with the biggest heart.'

Ms. Bell smiled fondly. "I'm doing beautifully. So, what do we have here?" She asked Kendall. This was her shy attempt to get the shy boy talking.

Kendall blushed. "The Danger Zone." He said as he heard the bleeping sound book scanner machine. She smiled at Kendall while handing him his book and receipt. He said a quick 'bye' as he scurried out of the library to Lab, leaving a smiling Ms. Bell.

Kendall walked down the hallway, book in hand, while humming Andy Grammar's 'Gotta Keep Your Head Up' softly when he walked straight into a hard body causing his small form to stumble backwards. When Kendall regained his balance, he saw the unnamed stranger's books knocked out of their hands and sprawled out all over the floor. Kendall knelled down and picked up the discarded books. When he had all the books, Kendall stood up and looked up making turquoise eyes clash with mocha colored eyes. Kendall smiled shy and sweetly at the taller boy. The random stranger smiled back at Kendall.

Kendall handed him his books back. "There you go."Kendall said sweeter than honey mixed with sugar.

The guy took the books from Kendall. "Thank you . . . .- Thank you . . . thank you . . .-" The guy stopped and waited for Kendall say his name. Kendall cocked his head to the side cutely out of confusion. The guy chuckled at the adorable sight.

Kendall made a perfect 'o' shape with his mouth in realization. The guy wanted to know his name. "Oh. I'm sorry.. I'm Kendall."Kendall said. Kendall stuck out his hand and the guy took it. Kendall's small hand is enveloped in a much bigger one. The guy could feel Kendall's baby soft skin under his own rough surfaced sin.

The guy cleared his throat. "I'm Carlos Garcia. Those two over there are James Diamond and Logan Mitchell. We're on the football team. Are you new?" Carlos asked because surely he would have remembered that boy – Kendall. Very well indeed.

Kendall smiled then chuckled warmly. "Not quite. I've been here since freshman year. And I know you three. Football legends. It was really nice meeting you three but I'd better go before I'm late to cla-"

"What class do you have?" Carlos asked cutting Kendall off. Carlos didn't want to part ways with this person who claims to have went there since his freshman year. If that was the case, Carlos may never see him again because he's good at being a wall flower.

"Lab with Mr. Waterborne." Kendall said.

Carlos smiled brightly. "We have Waterborne. We can all walk together." Carlos said as his eyes sparkled.

Kendall looked absolutely confused. "Weren't you head in the other direction?" Kendall asked as the four began walking down the East corridor's hallway.

Carlos only smiled. "Yes but now we're headed your way." The Latino male said. To James and Logan, he was obviously flirting but to Kendall he was probably an obnoxious self-centered football jock. And the _captain _at that!

"Okay." Kendall said as they quickly approached room 310. Kendall walked to the door but then stopped and turned around when he felt he wasn't being followed.

Kendall turned to see Carlos, James, and Logan just standing there and watching him. "You guys coming?" Kendall asked the three. If only the petite blond knew his own word choice was sending Carlos', Logan's, and even James' brains into a frenzy.

They shook their heads. "We have weight training."Carlos said walking over to Kendall, then putting his large hand on the small of Kendall's back, urging Kendall to go. He did go and was still highly confused all the while. When they got to the door, Carlos stopped Kendall short.

"Will I see you around?" Carlos asked looking at the small boy. Kendall smiled.

Kendall nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. I don't know. But I gotta get to class. Bye." Kendall said waving at the three. They waved back.

"Why have I never noticed him before now and why does his face look so familiar. I've never him but I've seen someone who looks just like him. But where?" Carlos thought to himself as the three of them turned and walked away in the exact opposite direction of the class room. Kendall shook his head and walked into the classroom.

Kendall floated through his last few classes. All he was and could think about was Carlos. When the last bell had rung, he gathered his things and walked to his locker. He got to locker 14 and unlocked it. He neatly placed inside the locker. He took out his scarf and gloves. He put those on and then his beanie. Once that was in place, he put on his dad' old leather jacket. He then grabbed his book bag and put it on back. Then he grabbed his wallet, his key, and then he shut the locker. He walked out the school into the crisp cool Minnesota air. Brown leaves crunched under his as he got to his Prius. His parents told him '_It's a car designed for little people._'

He put his book bag on the passenger seat and then he got into the driver's seat. He started it up and felt a nice gush of cool air. He pushed the button labeled 'CD' and his Phillip Phillips CD began to play. 'Home' began floating out of the speakers like fairy dust in the night sky as the stars twinkle.

He pulled out of the school parking and began his drive home as he thought of Carlos the entire ride. When he got to home, he pulled into the garage. He got and walked into the house to find his parents playing go fish. This didn't strike him at all because that's just the way his parents were.

"He Mom. Hey Dad" Kendall said as he sat down and joined in, pulling seven card. He smiled at how amazing his parents were. They didn't shower him with the overbearing attention or pressure him into being a genius just because he was the only child. They both know how it felt to be pushed to hard. They were both uncomplainingly chill. They were mellow and insisted on Kendall being the best him and follow his dreams and listen to his heart. They didn't pressure him they way their parents did because they were only children.

"So, how was school, Muffin." She asked her baby boy. Kendall smiled at the nickname. That was another thing. He didn't mind stupid pet names. He thought it was cute.

"Oh. It was okay. I got a new book called 'The Danger Zone'" Kendall said. His Mom and Dad smiled and chuckled lovingly. They both adored Kendall and they both knew Kendall adored them the same.

They spent the rest of the evening together. But Kendall soon became tired and bid his parents adieu. When he walked up the stair to his room, he changed into his pajamas. He walked into the bathroom that his parents had connected to his room when he was five because he couldn't make it to the bathroom. So it was easier to just build him a bathroom of his own.

He shut off the lights and got into his bed. He snuggled into his comforter as his parents came in. They kissed him and his mom said 'You are the best thing that's ever been mine. You're the best thing that's ever been ours. You're the best thing that has ever and will ever happen to us.' Kendall smiled up at her and hugged them.

"I love you, Mommy. I love you, Daddy."Kendall said to them and his mother smiled widely.

"We love you too, Bunny Rabbit." They both replied together. The Knight parents then walked out of his room and shut the door behind them. Kendall closed his eyes as he felt sleep over take him. The last images that flashed into his mind were his Mom and Dad and Carlos.

**A/N- **I ended it with a nice Parent to child moment. Hope you liked. I'm trying to take a new approach to writing. I'm going to try and set my story slower and not rush into it like I usually do. Hope you guys enjoyed.

Love You, My Darling Angels

~Sway Sweetheart


End file.
